Youngblood
by DorianneGray
Summary: Asuka is Zero Kiryuu's teenaged daughter-a strong-willed, talented vampire hunter. Trouble walks into her life in the form of Seimei Kuran, Yuuki and Kaname's pureblood son. Would their love end in tragedy, just as Zero and Yuuki's did?
1. A New Beginning

_**A/N:** HELLO I AM BACK WITH A NEW VK FIC. Well, it's not really Vampire Knight per se. I decided to make this whole new world of characters after Zero and Yuuki's generation. Got nothing much to say now. So yes, enjoy. ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Youngblood: Chapter 1<strong>_

**ASUKA'S POV.**

I was six years old when I first met him.

_"Oto-saaan," I whined, holding his hand as he tugged me to walk faster. "I don't want to go to some random vampire kid's birthday party."_

_"Asuka, your oka-san and I are vampire hunters. We're here to make sure that the peace between vampires and humans are kept," said oto-san in exasperation. He closed his lavender eyes and continued to pull me by his side. "And he is not some random vampire kid. He is the pure blood family's only son and heir."_

_I groaned, "I don't even know why we call ourselves vampire hunters when we're vampires ourselves."_

_Oto-san sighed and stopped for a moment. He turned to look at me and bent down to my level, reaching his pale hand to stroke my silver hair, which was the same color as his. "Sweetie, we owe the Kurans a lot more than you could imagine. I've already told you that they saved mine and your oka-san's life, and you and your onii-chan wouldn't be here without them."_

_Mother suddenly poked her head in and bent down like how Father did._

_"And I don't regret being turned into a vampire, honey. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your oto-san here, and raise a family of our own," oka-san continued, beaming at me. Oka-san sure was a beautiful, good-natured woman. She had the prettiest green eyes and wavy, light brown hair. I wasn't surprised how easy oto-san found it to fall in love with her. She was also a vampire hunter when they met._

_He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kaori."_

_"I love you too, Zero," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Eww, please, oto-san, oka-san, not in front of your children," cringed my eight year old brother, Keiichi. Father chuckled and ruffled onii-chan's hair._

_The Kiryuu family was a family of four, including yours truly, Asuka Kiryuu. Vampires who are vampire hunters, except my parents only trained my brother and I to hunt rogue ones who harm humans, since we've made a pact with the noble bloods and the pure bloods._

_"Asuka, Keiichi, I want the both of you to be on your best behavior, do you understand? As much as possible, treat the nobles nicely, and respectfully," oto-san said seriously. He placed his hands on each of our shoulders. "Can I count on my children on one simple job?"_

_Keiichi and I nodded in unison. "Hai, oto-san."_

_Mother winked at us and smiled once more. "Make us proud, kids."_

_I gripped my oto-san's hand tightly while oka-san walked side by side with onii-chan. Oto-san noticed my cautiousness and whispered, "It's alright, no one's going to hurt you here."_

_I whimpered as we entered the manor filled with elite-looking vampires. The hall was beautifully lit with candles and chandeliers, with everyone holding a glass of red liquid. Each one of the vampires looked extremely elegant, poised, and graceful. I suddenly felt underdressed with the plain white garments my mother put on me._

_My parents then led us to three of them; two adults and one young girl around my age. The woman had long chestnut brown hair and rose-colored irises. The man was as beautiful as the woman; they almost looked like they were siblings, except he had black hair. I assumed the child was theirs, considering similar features. She attempted a timid smile at me, half of her face hidden behind her wavy jet-black locks._

_"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama," my parents greeted, bowing slightly. I did the same and nudged onii-chan to repeat it as well._

_"Ah, Zero, Kaori," the woman chuckled. "There's no need to be so formal, my old friends."_

_Oto-san smiled at the woman. "It's good to see you again, Yuuki. I brought my children along, too."_

_The vampire named Yuuki grinned at us sincerely once she took a glance. Her eyes then paused on me. "My, my," she said. "This one looks exactly like you, Zero."_

_"But she has her mother's pretty emerald eyes," my father said proudly, taking a wink at oka-san._

_"Oh, be quiet, Zero," giggled mother. She brought me and my onii-chan forward. "Our oldest is named Keiichi, while our little girl is called Asuka."_

_The man spoke. "We're pleased to finally meet you. I am Kaname Kuran, and this is my wife, Yuuki, and our daughter, Juuri."_

_"Hello," I greeted shyly. "It's nice to meet you too."_

_"Uhm, what she said," Keiichi said awkwardly._

_"Keiichi!" oto-san scolded._

_Juuri came forward from behind her mother. She gave a bow and looked at me and my brother with her huge, huge eyes. "Hello, Keiichi-kun, Asuka-chan."_

_Mother and Father began speaking with the Kurans. I silently strayed away from them, and walked off into the crowd._

* * *

><p><em>As I approached the balcony, a little boy leaned on the railing, staring up at the foggy night skies. I noticed his short, cropped hair was the color of Yuuki's. I assumed he was the missing birthday celebrant.<em>

_"Kuran-kun?" I called, trying to be friendly. He turned his head slowly to look at me. Obviously, he would have the Kuran good-looks. His expression turned cynical._

_"You know my name?" he said coldly._

_I was taken aback by his frigidness. "I'm Asuka Kiryuu. I met your family earlier. Everyone's been wondering where you've gone to. Why aren't you enjoying your own birthday party?"_

_He scowled at me. "I'm not obliged to tell you my reasons."_

_It was apparent how I wanted to hit him at that moment, but I remembered what oto-san told me; to make him proud. I acted maturely and took Kuran-kun's hands, smiling. "You're not, but…we can be friends, right?"_

_The pure blood stared at me, and then looked away; though his hands were still in mine. "No one's ever wanted to be my friend before. I've never talked to anyone else except my sister."_

_"Well," I chirped, ecstatic that his mood was starting to lighten. "I'll be your first friend, then. We'll be good friends and play together when we see each other."_

_His frown slowly disappeared when he met my gaze. "Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_I felt his hands hold mine tighter. A grin formed on his lips. "My name is Seimei Kuran. Let's be friends then…Asuka-chan."_

_A soft gasp came from him as I abruptly gave him a hug. I noticed his cheeks turning a bit pink when I broke away._

_"Well, come on then, we're missing out on your own party!" I laughed, pulling him back to the ballroom. I pulled him to the dance floor, and it was the first time I had ever danced with a boy._

* * *

><p>Exactly eleven years had passed ever since that day.<p>

"Damn it, onii-chan, give it back this instant!" I growled at him, inching for the electric mixer. He was now nineteen and was way taller than me.

"You're making those cookies for that Kuran boy, aren't you?" he said slyly, raising his eyebrows.

"Just give it back, onii-chan!"

"Aren't you?"

"Shut up, idiot!"

A booming voice suddenly resounded all over the kitchen. "KEIICHI."

My brother gulped at the sound of oto-san's voice. Father folded his arms over his chest and glared at onii-chan. I still found it strange how my father could still be my father and not look a day over 21. In reality, he was 48. Right now, he looked more like an older brother than a father to me.

But then that's how all vampires are like.

"Keiichi," snarled oto-san slowly, "What did I tell you about bullying your sister?"

Onii-chan straightened up and unwillingly gave me the mixer back. I glared at him while he did so. He complained, "But oto-san, Asuka's getting way too close to that Kuran boy. Didn't his parents come over to talk to you and-."

"That isn't your business, Keiichi," Father replied firmly and menacingly. "You know this is a sensitive topic for Asuka."

My brother glowered at him and scowled. He yelled, "You _always_ take _her_ side!"

Onii-chan stormed out of the kitchen angrily, his footsteps audible as he slammed the door shut.

I took a deep breath and pinched my nose, looking at my feet. "I'm sorry, oto-san."

"Hey, it's not my little girl's fault," he assured, bringing my chin up. He sighed and exhaled deeply like how I did. "Sweetie, I know you and Seimei-kun are really close, but-."

"Yeah, yeah, oto-san, I know already. Seimei's engaged to Juuri-chan because they're pure bloods and they have to continue the lineage, blah, blah, blah; but oto-san, I only see Seimei _as_ a friend and he's _nothing more_ than my _best friend_. Don't you trust me with that?" I asked.

Oto-san closed his eyes and shook his head. "I hope so, Asuka. I hope so. I don't want any complications with the nobles anymore."

"Oto-san, you can count on me. I'm not stupid, okay?"

"Didn't say you were, darling," he laughed, giving me a hug. "Maybe I could help with baking those cookies?"

"Yes, please," I nodded as I grinned at my forever-young father, "After all, you were the one who taught me how to bake."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued.<em>**


	2. What We've Turned to Be

**_Youngblood: Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>Eventually, I took the bag of freshly-baked cookies and got on my bike, pedaling over to the Kuran manor. Consequently, Seimei waited on the front lawn, leaning against the gate. Like my onii-chan, he was much taller than me, and his straight, cropped, chestnut-colored hair was messier than eleven years ago, features, still flawless. The adolescent pure blood grinned once he saw me on my bike.<p>

He opened the gate and helped me park it. "I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry, onii-chan was being a moron and stealing the baking things away from me. I made you chocolate chip cookies; I know how much you like them. Happy 18th birthday, Seimei," I said breathlessly, rummaging my backpack for the cookies. Seimei's smile grew wider when I handed the bag over. I noticed I caught him off-guard again when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"God, Asuka, you should really stop surprising me with your hugs; but thank you, I know your baking is wonderful," he gratified. "You're coming tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I winked.

Seimei grinned as he walked me to the manor, suddenly entwining his hand in mine. I widened my eyes and pulled my hand away from his.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Seimei, you know how your parents feel about this. And we're in your house for crying out loud!" I whispered.

The young pure blood grunted and frustratingly placed both his hands inside his pockets. "We used to do this when we were kids, why not now?"

"We're not children anymore, you know. You're to marry your sister when you reach 21."

"I hate being a pure blood," he muttered in his low, authoritative voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please act reasonably, Seimei. We're even lucky your parents still allow me to come and see you."

"I would probably never speak to them again if they did otherwise anyway," chuckled the vampire youth. His voice then turned low, audible only for my ears to hear. "I'm in love with _you_, Asuka, not my sister. I've told you that."

"I know," I groaned. "You've told me a thousand times already."

"Still no 'I'm in love with you, too'?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"Face it," I reminded him. "_We_ are never going to happen."

He was as stubborn as both of our fathers were. "It could if you felt the same way."

"Well, I don't."

"You do," said Seimei smugly. "You just don't realize it yet."

"Excuse me, I know my feelings more than you do. The only reason why I'm not avoiding you right now is because I care about you too much," I argued. "And even if I did, we still couldn't happen. You're supposed to continue the pure blood lineage and be the pure blood head after your father retires. Besides, you're not the only one with a fiancé."

"I don't care and I don't want to do that."

"You're unbelievable!"

He laughed, "I know, Asuka-chan."

I sighed, and Seimei merely went on with his musical laughter.

* * *

><p>"Oka-san, not so tight, please!" I choked as my mother tied the ribbon behind my waist.<p>

Kaori Kiryuu grinned. "I'm sorry; I'm just in shock how much my baby has grown. It's been seventeen years since I gave birth to you."

I looked at her youthful, proud face. "Oka-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hmm?"

My hands balled into fists. "How did you know oto-san was in love with you all along, and not Yuuki-san?"

Her expression was nostalgic; a smile playing on her perfectly-shaped lips. "Oh, he was in love with Yuuki-san, alright, but the love he had for her was in vain. It took me a long time before he finally saw me as more than just an ally. I've always been in love with your father, Asuka, ever since I first saw him when we were both children. When I was beginning to think that it was pointless for me to have feelings like that, he…he told me…."

"It wasn't Yuuki that I've been waiting for all along, Kaori," oto-san's voice came. "It wasn't Yuuki who cared for me from the start. It was you."

I looked at my father, who was well-dressed for the evening. He took oka-san's hand within his and squeezed it.

"I was much happier with your oka-san than I ever was with Yuuki, Asuka," said oto-san. "I would always frown whenever I was still in school with Yuuki, but with your mother, her smiles were my own as well. She is my joy, and the love I have for her is so much more than anything I could ever explain."

The grin I had on my face widened. The happiest people I've ever seen were my parents. Oka-san told me oto-san was a wretch in the past, but now, I'd rarely see him with a frown.

"Well, then," oka-san started, her voice even happier than usual. "Shall we start going? I don't think Seimei-kun would want to wait any longer for him to see you, Asuka."

"'ka-saaaaan," I grunted. "I've already had enough of his nonsense this morning."

Oto-san muttered, "Asuka, remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Oh, Zero, is Ryuuga-kun attending tonight's celebration too?" mother asked. I flinched at the sound of his name. She noticed. "I thought you liked Ryuu, sweetie?"

I shrugged. "He's alright and all, but I don't know, he can be a wee bit obnoxious sometimes. All this fiancé talk is getting to his head, I guess, but then again I don't really know much about the guy."

"He's a skilled vampire hunter, and a vampire himself," oto-san informed. "I think it's good that the both of you would bond tonight."

"But it's Seimei's birthday, oto-san!"

"Seimei-kun's not the only one with a fiancé to deal with, Asuka. At least dance with Ryuuga-kun a couple of times," he replied calmly. "You're to be husband and wife in four years."

"But I don't love him," I frowned, still not used to the fact I had a betrothed.

"You don't know that yet, darling. As far as I'm concerned, I think Ryuuga's a fine young man for you. His parents tell me he's had a crush on you for the longest time," winked oka-san. "You've met him around the same time you met Seimei-kun, right?"

"Ehhhh, oka-san, oto-san, can we just go already? And is onii-chan still mad at me?"

My sight immediately caught Keiichi leaning against the doorframe. He was as well-dressed as Father was, yawning in impatience. "If I said I could never stay mad at _my_ baby sister, can we go _now_, please?"

The expression on my face lightened up while I rushed to embrace onii-chan.

"Heeey, I told you I don't like hugs!"

"Thanks, onii-chan."

He smiled and patted my head gently. "Well then, it's best we get our butts a-moving then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued.<em>**


	3. Oil and Water

_**Youngblood: Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>It was like déjà vu when we entered the Kuran residence. Practically the same people attended the event, except the children have gotten older, and the adults, ageless as ever. Seimei wasn't very hard to spot, with his enthusiastic face brightening the whole room. He's grown more sociable since eleven years ago, and has learned to deceive everyone with fake smiles and laughter. I was one of the only people who could tell whether the pure blood prince was sincere or not.<p>

"Asuka, what are you doing just standing there?" he called, gesturing me to come over. He waved at me, and I stared at oto-san. He nodded, but gave me a look of caution.

Young vampires from the Aido and Kain families stared at me while I strode to Seimei's side. "Seimei-sama," I bowed. He widened his eyes at the formality. "Happy birthday."

"If you'll excuse me. " He then bowed in front of the other nobles and looked at me, offering his hand. "Dance with me?"

I took it without saying a word, and he led me to the dance floor. The handsome pure blood held my right hand and placed the other on his shoulder, while he held onto my waist gently. "Right, so what was with the whole 'Semei-sama' thing a while ago?"

"People are already suspicious of us. They'll be even more suspicious when I just call you without addressing you with respect or authority," I shrugged. "It means intimate things if I flatly call you by only your first name."

He frowned at me. "Who cares if we're intimate with each other? I don't give a damn if they're suspicious."

I exhaled. "Please, none of that right now. Please?"

Seimei smiled contently. "It's my birthday. You're mine tonight. You promised."

"I said I'd be here, not that I'd be yours the whole night," I growled in a low tone, gritting my teeth. "And oto-san told me to keep my distance from you."

"Well, so did my father, but then it's not that I'd actually do what he says."

"Remember when we first danced with each other?" I asked, attempting to steer away from the topic.

Clutching my hand tighter, he nodded and grinned. "Yeah, and we didn't notice everyone staring at us that time."

I looked around us. "I think we're doing it again though."

Numerous curious eyes watched us while we danced. I noticed oto-san shaking his head in disapproval, and the heavy stare of the Kuran family. Juuri was dancing with Kisku Aido, her eyes closely glowering at us like a hawk.

"This is too much. Your sister's freaking me out," I whispered. Juuri Kuran wasn't exactly a big fan of mine, considering I was closer to her fiancé and brother than she was. Seimei rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"I told her to be on her best behavior during the party."

"Well, it doesn't look like it's working."

The elder Kuran snapped his head toward his sister and gave her a glare. Her rosy eyes then went directly at Kisku. Seimei's gaze reverted back to me. "Better?"

"Thanks."

"Now, where were we?"

He suddenly raised his hand to twirl me around, trapping me within his arms for a moment, and then spinning me back into place. I felt my face grow hot in the abrupt motion, and the fact that Seimei's gaze turned intense as it burned into my own eyes. He brought my hands up to rest around his neck, after which, hesitantly brushing a lock of hair out of the way. His fingertips lingered on my cheek, gently trailing down to my shoulders. He then lowered his head and asked softly, "Have I told you that you look breathtakingly stunning tonight?"

I shook my head vigorously, fighting the blood rush. He gave out an amused chuckle. His lips started brushing my neck.

"Have I told you the color of your eyes captivate me so?"

He planted a tender kiss on the side of my face. I slightly pushed him away.

"Seimei, stop."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because," I started, and then paused as I recognized a familiar figure approaching the both of us. I didn't need to complete my sentence anymore. Seimei noticed and looked behind him. His frown deepened when he realized who it was.

The raven-haired young man's expression was apathetic as he looked at the pure blood. "May I have a turn to dance with _my _fiancée, Kuran-sama?"

Seimei narrowed his eyes and simply nodded his head. He looked at me for a moment before walking away without a comment.

The young man then offered his hand. "Sorry, I was a bit late. I couldn't save you from Kuran sooner."

"It's okay," I replied weakly. "But thanks, Ryuuga-kun."

Ryuuga Yunagi exhaled in exasperation. "You two have to be more careful. I saw that kiss he stole, Asuka, and probably the whole ballroom did too, judging by how intently they watch the both of you."

I focused on my feet and avoided his blue-shaded eyes. "Sorry."

"Hey, look at me," he said. "I'm just saying. Be careful."

"Sorry I'm not a very good fiancée."

Ryuuga laughed. "By the fact you're apologizing makes you a good fiancée already."

I stared at him. "You're not acting like your regular obnoxious self today. I'm surprised."

"Obnoxious. Ouch. So that's what you think of me?" he winced falsely. I grinned a bit.

Ryuuga apparently saw that. "Aw, she's smiling! I am successful."

"Oh, shut up, Ryuu."

In truth, I did like Ryuuga. He had pale good-looking features any other guy would die for, a sense of humor, and a huge brain inside that head, despite the fact that he acts dumb most of the time. He may be annoying, but he's a genuinely nice guy. I was just a bit appalled at the whole arranged-marriage thing, and my feelings for him weren't very clear yet. And then there was the whole Seimei-being-in-love-with-me thing. Ryuuga knew about my confusion. He often refused to talk about it, but I knew he was aware of what was going on between me and Seimei. I didn't want to talk about it either.

But there was a reason for our engagement that neither Ryuuga nor I could go against, and I had no choice but to go with the plan both of our parents set out for us.

We swayed in awkward silence, until I spoke. "Hey, Ryuuga-kun?"

"It's just plain Ryuuga," he winked playfully.

"If we weren't engaged, would you still like me?"

He gasped. "Of course I'd still like you!"

"No, not that," I giggled. "I mean, would you still like me that you would pursue me and stuff?"

"Ohhh," mused Ryuuga. "Well, I'd know you won't go for Kuran, so probably, I would. I mean, I've liked you since I first saw you during training sessions with sensei."

I shrugged, and he added, "But I probably wouldn't, if I knew you were in love with Kuran. Are you?"

I didn't answer him.

"You're still confused?"

I nodded.

He bit his lip and pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry. I'll make you realize it's me."

"Everyone's saying that these days."

"Hmm?"

I stared at him, and tried to look for an answer in his eyes. "I really don't want to have these feelings for Seimei, but it's so hard, because we've been best friends since I was six. I mean, I like you a lot, Ryuu-kun, and-."

He placed a finger to my lips. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"But…I have a duty to you," I whispered, bringing his finger down. "If we're going to marry someday, then I have to be truthful, right?"

Ryuuga gripped my hand and squeezed it. "Asuka, just saying that you like me already makes me really happy."

I squinted my eyelids even more. "Seriously, who are you and what have you done to proud and obnoxious Ryuu?"

"You should know that when I'm alone with you like this, I can be who I really am," he grinned. "How about a date with me after training this Saturday? Just you and me."

My expression turned smug. "Let me challenge you, Ryuu."

"What."

"Fight me for training. If you win, I'll go on that date with you. If I win, no date," I explained. He didn't say anything for many seconds. Slowly, a mischievous smile began playing on his lips.

His tone was now rather sinister. "I like girls with a challenge."

I grinned back. "Give your best, Yunagi, you're dealing with a Kiryuu here."

"Oh, trust me," he sneered, seeming more like his public self. "I know who I'm dealing with."

"That's good. It's a deal then."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued.<em>**


End file.
